


无妄之灾

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 基于【早安舅舅】的现代AU设定，是同居4年后的展开。MU已经不会再更新了。





	无妄之灾

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning, uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704976) by [Sharppppjuicer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer). 



*****

当时它还不是塞巴斯蒂安，一定要形容的话，只算得上一团看不出形状的墨色。那卷漆黑如墨的玩意就盘踞在神像之上，睁着五六七八只眼睛望向下面——人类看不见它，也因如此才自在的继续干着只有他们能做出的龌蹉事。

恶魔蹲在那儿，爪子和须肢攀在神像上几乎要把它给勒成两截。这些人渣的行为从某种意义上讲吸引来了恶魔，但更多的是同僚管不住的嘴，就在此时，其中一个对它开口了。

“噢噢哦，”恶魔说，“可怜的小畜牲。”

“但没多少意思，”它说，“我不明白为何要专程来这么一趟。”

“因为这很有趣，伙伴，”恶魔随口说着，“离近点看看，那是两个人呢。长得可真像。”

它拒绝前进，不论同行者怎样劝诱它也懒得动一根指头，最后那玩意咒骂着从它身上脱离开了——像雷暴骤临时的沿海断崖路，碎石落入海中必定是悄无声息的那般，大半截肢体从黑色中割裂并坠落至地上也没发出一丁点声响。

沥青似的粘稠墨汁顺着恶魔攀爬的轨迹滴下来，淋透了大半个神像。它一边瞅着伙伴，一边打定主意要把对方丢在这滩混乱之中——管它怎么乱爬乱蹭才能回去。它都准备好一蹬腿直接离开这幢庄园，却在最后一秒鬼使神差的调转眼睛、一齐看回了恶魔所在的那个方向。

撑着半截身子的恶魔喜滋滋地叫嚷：“看这儿，嘿！这家伙在说——”

 

*****

“……那么情况大致就是这样。”安德鲁说。

塞巴斯蒂安回过神时西雅尔叫了他两声，好像他才是大病初愈急需检查的患者。隔着实木桌坐着那个爱尔兰医生，口音奇怪，调子就和他的头发一样张扬——先前的家庭医生一个月前突然想到离开英国去探寻自我，塞巴斯蒂安希望他找到了除银行赤字以外的东西。

“你走神了。”西雅尔说。男孩坐在靠窗的位置，整个人都被巨大的真皮座椅的阴影所吞没，新伦敦仅有的那么点阳光从他背后穿过来照在塞巴斯蒂安脸上。他被晃得头疼。

恶魔的太阳穴也会突突跳着疼吗？“是呀，我走神了，”男人说，伸手接过医生递来的诊断报告，“为什么不让我和安德鲁先生单独聊聊呢，西雅尔？”

“叫阿莱给你倒点果汁，”安德鲁补充道，“你会喜欢的，孩子。”

西雅尔的视线在两个英国人之间来回移动，最终撇了撇嘴从矮沙发上跳下，迈着两条白白细细的腿就往门外跑。他落到地毯上没发出多余的杂音，像只得到命令的猎鹿犬一般轻巧，当他擦着塞巴斯蒂安搭在椅背上的外套就要溜出去时男人一把抓住了他。

他的手腕被塞巴斯蒂安牢牢钳住。“等等，”西雅尔回过头，红眼睛的男人却又张着嘴沉默了一会，“——不要离我太远。”

 

安德鲁俯下身去捡落在地上的钢笔，只听见西雅尔咬字清晰、刻意加重的那一声“当然了，舅舅”。

“他很听你的话，先生，”医生抬起头时塞巴斯蒂安依然面向门外，为了重新赢得他的注意力安德鲁只好咳嗽一声，“米卡利斯先生？”

“实际上差的远呢，”塞巴斯蒂安自然地把视线放回安德鲁身上，“教育这方面我一直不擅长。”

棕发男人笑了笑，他瞥见塞巴斯蒂安把手里的玻璃杯转了方向才把嘴唇贴上去抿了一口，对方藏在黑色皮革下的修长手指紧贴着杯壁，有意无意间擦着自己指节。“男孩都这样，”安德鲁说，“我兄弟常常抱怨他们家伊凡太过活泼，更希望他安分一点呢——还是说说西雅尔吧，他在事故后一切如常？”

玻璃杯里的柠檬片浮浮沉沉，气泡从下方将之向上推去，但那三根手指轻而易举的把它们都调了个头。塞巴斯蒂安像个有强迫症的人类一样又把印着自己唇纹的面挪到面前。

“如果是两周前的绑架案，西雅尔适应良好，”他说，“噩梦依然和车祸有关，不过频率比以往低了很多——也可能是我最近工作较忙没时间陪着他。”

“睡眠和食欲？”

“一如往常。”

“人际交往状况？”安德鲁随意在便签上划了两笔，继续问道。

“西雅尔一直不热衷于和同龄人交流，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“这一点上我尊重他的想法，医生。”

“他好像提到了麦克米伦……那是西雅尔在学校的朋友吗？”

“失踪前西雅尔和麦克米伦在一起，不过这三天来他一直没告诉我学校的近况，我便也没问。”

黑发男人双手放在自己膝盖上端坐着，那道光条从他脸侧一路下移、至倒扣在桌面上的手机时已经是二十分钟之后。安德鲁从书架上抽出西雅尔过去的病历档案翻看着，又叫塞巴斯蒂安记下一本《认知治疗指南》，这个年轻的监护人对他侄儿所可能有的病症接受良好，甚至主动提出是否需要进行下一阶段的治疗。

“我并不想放弃西雅尔的监护权，”他这样说，“——积极向法院证明是必要的。”

“噢，我想不用。”安德鲁回答。

塞巴斯蒂安咧着嘴低笑一声，顺势站起身来：“如果他们也像您这样明事理，事情会好办得多。”他把资料都一叠叠整理好和风衣放在一起，越过实木桌朝安德鲁伸出手去，“祝您度过一个愉快的周末。”

“那么你自己呢，米卡利斯先生？”医生握住那只手，惊讶于手掌下蕴藏着的力量，“枪伤不是这样容易就能好的。”

这个黑发红眼的家伙随意摇了摇头。他退回座位，取走自己的风衣，随后用眼神示意安德鲁他能否踩在把手上。

“请自便。”棕发男人说。

塞巴斯蒂安便抬脚轻踩在扶手上，随着动作那些伤也就露了出来——医用绷带紧缚着他苍白的脚踝缠绕着向上，隐隐约约还透着点血斑。塞巴斯蒂安撩起裤脚露出更多白色，最末端是针脚搓劣的缝合线，那道凸起的丑陋肉疤一路埋进膝窝里。

“职责所在，”塞巴斯蒂安只让安德鲁粗略扫了一眼就挡住了，“也是必要损失。”

 

他们约定了下个月第一个星期六再来诊断，届时西雅尔也得过来，男孩不会喜欢这个决定，但他更讨厌被塞巴斯蒂安丢在家里。安德鲁搓着笔杆和塞巴斯蒂安道别，黑色油墨顺着凹陷下去的字迹在备忘录上扩散开来。塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯——他写着，于十月二十七日诊断。

半分钟后门锁重新扣上的咔哒声却迟迟不出现，黑发男人依然站在敞开的门口，手指抓着半凸出的木制门框。安德鲁挠着脑袋发问道，后者恰巧转过头看他：“还有什么事，先生？”

“医生，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“您这儿还有糖吗？”

 

******

好像全世界的水果糖包装都出自同一厂商之手。那些花花绿绿的铝箔纸裹着糖块揉成一小团，上面印着各自的口味和广告语。——清新冰柠！花草蜜柚！红富士！花体字乱七八糟的写着，没人真正仔细看过它们。

——夏日甜橙！暖橘色的外包装已经暴露了它内里的味道，当塞巴斯蒂安把硬糖递到西雅尔面前时男孩垮下脸，也不伸手去接。

“我不想吃糖，”西雅尔说，他靠着阿斯顿马丁的车头仰头看自己的监护人。红眼睛对着蓝眼睛，僵持了半分钟后塞巴斯蒂安叹了口气，把资料夹在腋下开始动手剥糖纸。

“你也知道我没必要这样做。”他说，即使垂着头也和西雅尔保持着目光接触。色泽鲜艳的糖块在他手指下逐渐赤裸，西雅尔张了张嘴想反驳什么，刚说出开头“这不……”就被硬糖堵住了。男人把糖块推进西雅尔张开的唇间，磕在对方咬得严实的牙齿上。

“听话点，西雅尔。”塞巴斯蒂安说。男孩不得不探出舌头，从皮革手套下裹走那颗橘子硬糖。

安德鲁医生的办公室在伦敦近郊，车也比市区内少很多。塞巴斯蒂安转着钥匙从西雅尔身边走开了，两分钟后却不见他侄子上车，黑发男人套上薄风衣挽起袖口，随意挑了个汽车电台便心不在焉的听了起来。几辆老式出租迅速略过阿斯顿马丁深色的车窗在几十米外的三岔路口摇晃着停下了，那儿的交通灯在阳光下被染成一片亮色，最平的一道光线堪堪擦着灯罩边缘刺在他暗红的虹膜上。

“这是最后一次升温了，劳拉！”电台里的男声道。

“显而易见，从明天起伦敦将迎来一场冻雨。珍惜现在还热情着的太阳吧！就像市长在网路上说得那样，‘没有雨——’”

“这就回家吗，舅舅？”

西雅尔。西雅尔•凡多姆海威叩响右侧窗户，脑袋刚好差车顶三寸左右的高度。他的监护人按下车窗，假笑着对他说：“如果你肯上车的话。”

他让男孩自己拉开车门，对现在的西雅尔来讲这依然需要很大的力气。他爬上来第一件事就是摁掉了喋喋不休的劳拉与克奇，寂静像轰然倒塌的水塔一般砸在车上，市长的笑话刚荡到后座上就被切成两截。西雅尔故意把糖吮得啧啧响，甚至还咯嘣一声咬下一口。

“你和安德鲁医生聊了什么？”他问道。塞巴斯蒂安为他把安全带扣上，默不作声。

“他认为你有轻微的抑郁症。”最终他还是说了，RS起步的冲力带着两人都向后仰去。“告诉我，西雅尔——这种生活让你感到厌烦吗？”

西雅尔注视着倒车镜，遛着狗狗穿过马路的年轻人逐渐变成镜面中一块模糊的小点，塞巴斯蒂安露出的手腕成为他第二在意的东西。“无聊的不是我，塞巴斯蒂安，”西雅尔说，“你才是那个想逃走的家伙。”

 

独处时男孩才不会叫他舅舅。他就叫他塞巴斯蒂安，像第一次见面对方要求的那样，塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯，一个有着和他曾经宠物相同名字的年轻律师。那只塞巴斯蒂安已经消失四年，西雅尔再也看不见它了。

“听不懂你在说些什么。”男人扬着嘴角回答。

 

他把那件长风衣抱在怀里，低头去嗅塞巴斯蒂安常用的男士香水的味道。西雅尔想起一年前的圣诞塞巴斯蒂安收到一款须后水作为礼物，而他则得到了一整盒死星乐高——西雅尔不喜欢它可送礼人喜欢，那个美国来的摄影师和厨子巴尔特大概以为全世界的小孩都想成为绝地武士。

塞巴斯蒂安把金发男人从战斧酒吧捡回来时西雅尔曾以为这是他在奥地利的同事，巴尔特在伦敦的兼职只有三个月，他们上床的次数倒不只有三次这样简单。西雅尔几乎要认定这就是他监护人的伴侣了，直到那天的晚餐结束后巴尔特一个人去往车站而塞巴斯蒂安留在他身边收拾残局，唯一有点节日气氛的圣诞彩灯也被男人迅速理了下来。

巴尔特先生今晚不留下吗？西雅尔说。他记得塞巴斯蒂安将作为礼物的须后水和厨余垃圾分类在一起，手上缠着一圈圈彩灯。啊，当然。塞巴斯蒂安回答。我总忘记你现在只有十二岁。

他喜欢你。

你不喜欢吗？或者巴尔特？

至少这个乐高不行，它太傻了。

那是巧合。他的监护人道。事实也就此结束了，毕竟我和巴尔特只认识三个月，和你可是待了有三年多呢。

男孩想到这就觉得胸口发闷，然而塞巴斯蒂安用的香水味道并不浓。为什么安德鲁医生会觉得他有抑郁症呢？西雅尔想着。他倒更情缘自己心脏上有点毛病，因为它总是没来由的痛，突然一下抽着疼得要命，好像被恶魔的爪子紧紧捏住。塞巴斯蒂安没侧头看他，任由小凡多姆海威几乎把头都埋进了衣服里。

车窗落下了，十月最后一次还算热烈的风灌进阿斯顿马丁内部，让男人服帖的黑发吹荡到一边、露出他光洁的额头来。

 

******

塞巴斯蒂安刻意绕了远路，坐在副驾驶的西雅尔本来都快被阵风给吹得迷迷糊糊，连略过窗外的唯一一处全食便利店都只模糊的看了个影子。“停下！”但他突然叫起来，逼得塞巴斯蒂安不得不踩死刹车让车减速。

“所以，又怎么了？”塞巴斯蒂安问。

西雅尔眨了眨眼睛：“我想要点甜食，巧克力之类的。”

“不要硬糖了？”他说，“如果你确定要吃，我会去买——但今晚的甜品就不会留给你了，西雅尔。”

“我当然知道！”男孩说，“就是现在想要，拜托。”他甚至还张开嘴让塞巴斯蒂安瞧清楚：“……糖都没啦，我有好好吃掉它的，求你了舅舅。”

水果糖特有的色素给对方舌头染上一点橙黄，被唾液浸得极淡、轮廓涣散。塞巴斯蒂安竟认真地上下审视了他一番才说：“好吧。”

男人离开前把车门锁住了，后座上堆着西雅尔的病历本和公司需要的资料文件。他解开安全带爬到驾驶座上，钥匙末端挂着的蝙蝠标志正大张着翅膀瞪他，哑光漆面印出西雅尔暗蓝色的眼瞳。他冲它比了比口型。

塞巴斯蒂安。西雅尔说。

蝙蝠没有回话，反而在男孩手指拨弄下兀自转起圈，孤零零一串也打不出什么声音来。他装模作样地握住方向盘，手指敲着香槟色条纹，西雅尔伸直了腿也够不到离合器，仪表盘上那些暗红的光难免让他想起监护人同样颜色的眼睛。

二万七千公里，他们四年来统共就走了这么远。

 

那两个店员仿佛桉树叶中毒的袋熊一般，在塞巴斯蒂安进门前都抱着手机无所事事，排风扇试着把阳光烘暖的一小块地砖再次吹凉，可经久未清洗的风力已不足以把热度散开。“欢迎光临。”袋熊之一说着，头也不抬。他们已经闲到给顾客道好了。

他选的巧克力分量好像车里有一整个军队要养，等男人退到安全距离之外他们立刻低声讨论了起来。

“说真的，那款巧克力？吃起来比生吞可可还要涩。”

“那又怎样？我只在意什么时候换班——这季度做完我就回学校上课，教授打了好几通电话了。”

漆黑的四门跑车依然停在那儿，西雅尔不知何时溜到他座位上放下了车窗，枕着自己手臂远远地看塞巴斯蒂安。“买来了吗？”西雅尔说，塞巴斯蒂安用牙撕扯开巧克力棒的包装。

“我怎么敢不听你的命令？”塞巴斯蒂安说。  
男孩叼走对方送到眼前的甜食跨回副驾驶座，喜滋滋握着它舔吮起来。他这时候把礼数全都丢到脑后去了，食物残渣窸窣着落到裤子和座位上，塞巴斯蒂安看着就觉得头皮发麻，便侧过头，忍住教训男孩吃相的冲动。

第一根还是甜的，第二根里过多的可可则让它尝起来更像不加糖块的咖啡。监护人把所有的零食都堆到西雅尔身上，等他挑起第三颗时内里已经有融化的趋势。封闭车厢内只听得见西雅尔呼吸的声音，另个家伙沉默地把便利店甩在后面，一脚油门下去又磨平一层公路标识和秋日阳光。

——金属搭扣剥离的声音，西雅尔含含糊糊地叫了声他的名字。

“塞巴斯蒂安，”他说，“这块好苦。”

塞巴斯蒂安不做任何回应，西雅尔咔哒又咬下一口抿了抿嘴，确认了这味道不是他的臆想。他喊了半天，黑发男人被他吵烦了不得不伸只手去讨要对方所说的谋杀用的巧克力。“我按着货架选的，”塞巴斯蒂安语气里透着无奈，“并没有——”

 

西雅尔撑在扶手上。他们离得很近。而男孩刚吃的巧克力确实含着太多高纯度可可了。

 

这一举动几乎花光凡多姆海威所有的理智。他只张开嘴却忘了探出舌头，塞巴斯蒂安没说完的话都进到他喉咙里。隔着眼皮他都能感受到监护人的注视，等睁开眼睛那双赤红眸子果然凝在西雅尔身上。永远看不出情绪，冰的冷的燃烧着的红。

紧急抱死的车胎迅速止住了阿斯顿马丁前冲的架势，西雅尔被困在塞巴斯蒂安手臂之间才没失去平衡，男人将目光转回到道路上——前后都没有来车。轻跑稳妥地滑行至停止，伏在地上阵阵喘气。

“我就当这是个玩笑。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

他爬到监护人身上抱着对方脖子吻他，男人的下唇被西雅尔咬住轻轻向后扯着。塞巴斯蒂安没张嘴，他的手依然把着方向盘。男孩不快的叫了声他才有所回应。

“不要——”西雅尔蹭着塞巴斯蒂安脸颊，“再有——”他哆哆嗦嗦地解开驾驶座上的安全带，“下一次了。”塞巴斯蒂安抓住西雅尔的手，说道。

“你并不想要巧克力，对吗？”塞巴斯蒂安说，“西雅尔？”

他名义上的侄子少见地露出窘迫的神情，黑发男人为此笑出声，他把男孩的手指送到自己嘴里替他舔干净，后者挣脱不开只能接受，瞬间感到委屈了起来。

十三岁的年纪能知道些什么？即使那是西雅尔。西雅尔跪坐在塞巴斯蒂安腿上，解皮带的手也颤抖着，他紧紧贴着男人的胯——那包玩意烫人得很。他希望塞巴斯蒂安硬了，至少是为他硬了。他希望对方没想起金发的美国厨子。

“啊，”塞巴斯蒂安低声说，“你都记得什么？”

 

他拉开牛仔裤的拉链，男人后推座椅为他们空出更多空间。西雅尔将塞巴斯蒂安的性器夹在两人之间，伸手也把裤子脱下来——他倒是很快把它们给踢了下去，塞巴斯蒂安捏起西雅尔下巴左右打量着，撩开男孩右眼前的眼罩。

“舅——舅，”西雅尔说，鼻音重得要命。

男孩光裸着下身而塞巴斯蒂安依然穿戴整齐。他不甚生疏的抚摸着自己，偶尔抓握住塞巴斯蒂安的家伙。他们蹭在一起时红眼睛的监护人总是移开视线，革制手套的冰冷触感仅仅停留在西雅尔后颈，塞巴斯蒂安好像对那条线跨过与否都不在意，那句“想要保有西雅尔的监护权”可能也只是废话。

他注意听着周围的动静。

西雅尔骑在塞巴斯蒂安身上，男人勃涨的阴茎抵着他腿根，他坐下去，扭着胯让彼此磨蹭着，陌生又熟悉的颤栗感顺着尾椎骨爬升。深蓝色发丝黏在男孩额头上，他喘了几声，喉咙口的苦涩味道开始往上涌。

“就这样吧，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“否则我会弄疼你的。”

“不行！”西雅尔叫，“你得操我——这有什么不一样吗？我？或者巴尔特？”

男人确实没想到他会记得这么久。“你是一个凡多姆海威，”他说，“而他不是……足够说明问题了吗？”

西雅尔不说话，半天才埋下头憋了个脏字，塞巴斯蒂安皱着眉第一次冷下语气。“注意言辞，”他说，“这可不是你该干的。”

与此同时一个不轻不重的巴掌打在西雅尔腰上，算不上痛，但效果足以让西雅尔跌坐下来。他抽着气，塞巴斯蒂安堪堪卡在男孩臀缝里把私处的柔嫩皮肤磨成艳红，西雅尔探了只手去摸对方口袋，什么也没找到。

“什么？”

“安全套，”西雅尔说。他确实全都知道。

银白金属包装的小盒子藏在扶手的暗匣中。塞巴斯蒂安把它送到西雅尔手里，好笑地看着他把外盒撕开。“或许我不该让你去学校，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“他们性教育做得十分到位，我还能教你什么呢？”

那丁点油液顺着西雅尔手指往下淌。他装模作样却还是漏了馅，纤薄的橡胶制品被男孩抓着，毫无头绪。塞巴斯蒂安侧着头打量他。“西雅尔——”他说，可他侄儿想拍开他的手。

最终还是塞巴斯蒂安熟练地为自己套上这玩意，底部勒得厉害——有备无患自然是好，但他一直懒得换尺寸。西雅尔贴着塞巴斯蒂安衬衫磨蹭着，脑袋埋在男人肩窝想：现在这是他的东西了，监护人最好把手套也脱下来。

于是男孩把塞巴斯蒂安的右手拖到面前，用舌头和牙齿解开他腕部的银扣，叼着皮革顶端将它从塞巴斯蒂安手上剥下来。男人的手骨节分明，漆黑的指甲与他苍白的肤色形成鲜明对比，  
关节处爬满的类烧伤的深色疤痕延伸到手心，部分皮肉呈现出不健康的灰红。

西雅尔含着他，压着嗓子呜呜低叫，塞巴斯蒂安扣住西雅尔牙齿往里探，晶亮的唾液从唇边溢出浸湿了男人的袖口。“你想让我操你？”塞巴斯蒂安问。西雅尔的舌头被他捏住，只好难耐地甩了甩头，看不出是肯定或拒绝。

他插在西雅尔腿间便不动了。过长的线衣下摆完美包裹住年轻人没多少肉的屁股，西雅尔勃起的阴茎在身前撑起一点，前液已经打湿出一片深色。他就着那些粘腻液体去摸自己后穴，刚没进半根指节就疼得失去力气，单手挂在塞巴斯蒂安胸前喘息。

颈后的黑色发梢随着塞巴斯蒂安歪头的动作扫着西雅尔的手。“听话点，男孩，”他说，“你明天还有课呢。”

“塞巴斯……”

“听，话，”他打断说，每个词都咬得极重，“——有人来了。”

 

*****

那是辆米白色的福特嘉年华，看漆印已经有些年头了，它闪着灯滑行到塞巴斯蒂安旁侧，车主摁响了喇叭。

——窗子放下了，前座坐着一对和蔼的老夫妇。男主人侧着头看向阿斯顿马丁，笑着说“需要帮忙吗？”

即使知道外面的人看不清车内的情况，西雅尔依然僵住了，他的大腿发着颤趴在塞巴斯蒂安身上。“放松。”男人凑到他耳边，把副驾上的风衣披在西雅尔身后将他裹得严实，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋贴着他肩膀。

“我注意到你们在这儿停了很久，就来问问有什么需要帮忙的，”老埃迪说——他妻子指出他叫埃迪，“顺带一提，我很喜欢你的车！”

他看到轻跑的车主按下车窗，说话的是位英俊的黑发男人。“下午好，”他说，“她确实是位漂亮的黑美人——不过劳你担心了，我们只是在这儿休息一下，我的侄儿身体不太好。”

“我儿子一直想买一款阿斯顿马丁，”老埃迪晃着脖子以看到更多车身，仿佛黑豹躯体一般的精钢流线着实抓人眼球，“他们说那是……”

“少说两句，”他的夫人轻拍了他一掌，才转头朝向塞巴斯蒂安，“您说您的侄子怎么了？”

“他发烧了，又格外黏人——现在想趴着睡会呢。”年轻男人做出无奈的表情。他抬起左手揉了揉男孩的头，低声对他说：“打个招呼怎么样？”

那小孩哼嗯了两声终于抬起头，他依然枕着男人的肩膀、只朝福特嘉年华的车主露出红通通的右边眼睛。“您好。”他说，嗓子哑得要命。很快他又咳嗽了起来。

“噢噢哦，”埃迪夫人说，“可怜的小家伙。您给他吃维生素片了吗？”

“事实上，我要求医生给他开了盘尼西林，”塞巴斯蒂安回答，“——冒昧问一句，您是英国人？”

老夫妻互相对视一眼。“我是波兰人，而她来自美国，”男主人说，“真抱歉，我们可能问太多话了。”

塞巴斯蒂安笑着摇头，大部分英国人已经摒除了多管闲事的习惯。“大部分英国人可没您这样的热心，”可他说，“对吗，西雅尔？”

所以那孩子的名字就叫西雅尔。好像病毒已经烧昏了西雅尔的脑子，他呆愣了好半晌才浑浑噩噩地开口道：“是的，舅舅。”

他盯着对面探出头的老埃迪。“我还是很困，”西雅尔说，“我能继续睡吗？”

 

他们又多谈了两分钟，其间男孩眨着眼睛看三位大人聊天，不多会就打着哈欠偏回头留给他们一个后脑勺看。塞巴斯蒂安替他把风衣紧了紧，搂着西雅尔瘦削的肩膀问他冷不冷，他的侄儿反而迷迷糊糊地说“好热”。

“你们接下来要去哪？”塞巴斯蒂安看向老埃迪和他的妻子，“或许我能提一些只有英国人才抱有的意见。”

“先回市区，再向北去谢菲尔德，”老人说，“我说过要带她去看看那儿的国家公园。”

“啊，谢城？”塞巴斯蒂安说，“我曾在那儿待了很长一段时间。”

 

他说的实话，不过那是更早之前的事了——西雅尔对此一无所知。塞巴斯蒂安等那辆米白色的福特晃晃悠悠开离了视线内而近百米内没有其他东西了，才提捏着男孩的下巴将他捉起来。“西雅尔……”他呼了口气，后者凑上来咬他嘴角，男人欣然应允了，甚至还主动加深这个吻。直到唾液和氧气都从西雅尔口中流尽了他也没放开，一下下舔着侄子上腭，那条软动得像猫儿一样的舌头勾着塞巴斯蒂安，狠狠抵着他异常尖锐的犬齿。

“刚才你表现得不错，”他终于后退拉开两人间的距离，西雅尔真的像发烧了一样面颊通红。深蓝发色的小东西夹紧了双腿——同时让塞巴斯蒂安的性器往后滑了点，堪堪擦着自己后穴。“所以你答应了？”西雅尔说。他说着就伸手向后探去，不过塞巴斯蒂安阻止了他。

“我没答应任何事。”他说，右手拽着西雅尔头发迫使他后仰、露出颈子来。等啃了两口后男人又开口了。“但你值得点奖励，”塞巴斯蒂安把声音压得很低，说话时的震颤紧贴着西雅尔弄得他胸口发痒，“也许我该听从医嘱，让你高兴点。”

塞巴斯蒂安没等西雅尔说话，因为男孩总会答应的，不管发生了什么这都该是他自己应承担的后果。塞巴斯蒂安将他放在中间的扶手上——西雅尔蜷着上身跌在副座，身下压着的是塞巴斯蒂安先前买给他的巧克力，那些深浅不一的棕色糖纸和碎屑为他的膝盖留下不少印痕。他的屁股被抬高，男人俯身下来在西雅尔臀肉上烙下一记轻咬。

“塞巴……塞巴斯蒂安？”西雅尔说。

他朝手心吐了点唾沫，混着刚才西雅尔自己的体液。男孩在视线边缘瞥见塞巴斯蒂安咧着嘴无声地笑了笑，伴随着一声感叹大于无奈的叹息塞巴斯蒂安纤长的手指便干进他内里——只是一根，已经足够让西雅尔惨痛的叫出声来。他一边喊一边让他的监护人不要停下，肠穴收缩着绞紧对方，那点聊胜于无的润滑只起了一半作用。西雅尔没意识到他开始流泪。

“好少爷，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“……我知道您疼得要命，再忍一忍吧。”

他现在明白让塞巴斯蒂安操他这个行为有多幼稚了。西雅尔哽咽着抽气，当他舅舅喂给他第三根手指时开始断断续续的打嗝，鼻子抽啊抽的喉咙里也挤不出成型的话语。他的阴茎硬得比第一次梦遗还厉害，可怜兮兮地垂在阿斯顿马丁车内深色的装潢上，吐出来的前液可不好收拾——塞巴斯蒂安会疯的，西雅尔却在想这个。他坚信男人对他的车爱护过度，已经到了精神洁癖的地步。

“是——那儿，天啊，”西雅尔说。他一点不相信自己说了，“求你了，舅舅！”

“我有教过你怎么求人吗？”塞巴斯蒂安说，而西雅尔没给他意想中的答复。男孩早就没管他了，注意力全放在后穴里肆虐的那几根手指上，前列腺被按压的快感彻底搞晕了他的脑袋，西雅尔差点磕到自己，塞巴斯蒂安只能停顿一会。

“能听到我吗，西雅尔？”

“是的，是的……”

“——你的回答？”

“我不记得了，”西雅尔说，带着明显的哭腔，“你说的很多东西我都不记得。你真的告诉过我，真的说过吗？”

——你是不是把我当成另一个男孩？

 

塞巴斯蒂安说你错了。随后他近乎残忍的给西雅尔带来干性高潮，他的侄儿根本承受不来这样强烈的快感，呼吸错乱又低声啜泣着在他手里、在他眼下沉入昏迷之中。

 

*****

 

“你安静过头了。”一个陌生的声音在他耳边说。西雅尔兀地睁开眼睛。

——他在两周前那个夜晚。一股粗麻绳将他捆得扎扎实实，手腕处细嫩的皮肤已经被磨破，带着一层浅浅的肉粉色。

所以这是梦。他想。塞巴斯蒂安已经把他从这滩泥泞中拯救了出来。仿佛为了印证他的想法一般，在他被绑的椅子对面逐渐浮现出另一个穿着衬衫短裤和圆头皮鞋的十三岁男孩。又一个西雅尔•凡多姆海威。

但这个才是他。

西雅尔绕着被困住的自己打转，刚才说话的男人是第一次和他交流的家伙。他只说了这样一句话便又离开了。这个团伙和西雅尔从小说或者碟片里看来的不一样，根本没有那些废话，他等在那儿，既没有刻意虐待也没有虚情假意，那些蒙上他眼睛的人完全是一副公事公办的态度。

他们被召集至此，像是在等人，可谁会来这样一个又偏又远的地方来把他带回家呢？事情的走向已经烙在西雅尔脑海里，大概半小时后他们会拨通塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯的私人号码，他的监护人的声音被电流撕扯着失真，男人问他是否安好，有没有受伤。

现在他倒是可以从另一角度来细看当时的情况了。梦境总能修缮美化一些东西，黑暗对应成纯白，西雅尔和自己被光笼着也是被光困着，绑架者的面庞依然看不大清。

他孤零零地在梦里这座工厂里找到一处小角落，站在那，直到塞巴斯蒂安一脚踹开正对面的工厂铁门。

这突兀得很——因为在现实中，他对发生了什么毫无知觉。西雅尔现在却看到那个黑头发红眼睛的男人背着一汪墨，黑手套里攥着根噌良的撬棍。他一头扎进困住西雅尔的光牢之中，每走出一步脚底下就晕开圈黑色涟漪。好像他踩的不是地板而是从地狱浸上来的血水，浓得发黑，甚至这之下还印着远古邪神的瞳孔。

他的好舅舅、同行眼中的好律师在西雅尔梦里把那些绑架者都给弄死了。火苗从男人手指尖蔓延开，一路疯跑给他们燎出一片包围圈。他的左手还捏着手机——通话中，忙音消逝，近在咫尺又隔着几万米的基站传来火焰噼里啪啦的爆裂声。西雅尔看见绑匪用的一次性手机落在另一个他脚边，屏幕上印出张牙舞爪的红与黑与白。

“发生了什么？”西雅尔问。他还被蒙住眼睛，浑然不知几周后的自己梦里会出现这副光景。

塞巴斯蒂安踱步到他身边，蹲下来去解绑在男孩脚踝处的绳子。当时塞巴斯蒂安也是这样做的吗？西雅尔想。“警察就在外面，”男人说，“有任何情况他们就会进来——你安全了，西雅尔。”

“真的吗？”

“是的，我何时骗过你？”

 

一把被磨去枪号的格洛克突然出现在西雅尔手里——站着的、自由的那个西雅尔。他的角色突变成还留着一口气的绑架者，此刻正想举起枪朝黑发男人后背上来那么一下。他无法控制，手便自顾自的抬了起来，任由枪身颤抖着可他压扳机的手指稳如磐石。

塞巴斯蒂安回过头看他，第一次真真切切露出一副好笑的表情。“不，”他却说，身体的动作和他话语里的恐慌不成正比，“请不要伤害他…请你。”

这段声音听起来熟悉，子弹没入皮肉离开时顺便扯走了些许纪念品，而第二声要沉重得多——他没看清塞巴斯蒂安是怎样冲到他面前再一把夺走手里的武器的。男人迅速又准确地瞄准对方的膝盖。所以第三声痛呼是那位可怜马仔毫不加掩饰吼出来的，他后半辈子都要落下阴雨天骨痛的毛病。

西雅尔愣在那儿，现在他又不是拿枪的人了。塞巴斯蒂安咧着嘴笑，那两颗子弹都被送进开枪人自己身体里，他半蹲着捉起那人的手把格洛克塞回去，枪膛散出微弱的热度。

“不，不——”塞巴斯蒂安说，“上帝啊，这是你逼我的。”

他压着绑匪的手指扣下扳机，第三颗子弹擦着他小腿肚略过，乓铛一声撞在地面上打出一片火光。很快男人的血就涌出来打湿了他的裤管，汇聚成更深的黑红色。

塞巴斯蒂安扭头前刻意在绑匪、西雅尔和虚空中挑着看了一眼——他就站在那，被两位半透明的梦境过客夹在中间。西雅尔眼睛里流出些东西，可能是被烟尘呛住了。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”有人说。

 

*****

床头放着一杯温水，两粒维生素片以及一份今天的报纸——翻开在租车广告那一版块。其中一则被塞巴斯蒂安用记号笔专门勾出来，画出一圈极重极重的圆，纸面几乎都被戳破了。

而他的舅舅不在这。

 

字数统计


End file.
